Culture of Group Three
Winter: The Vikings are the hardest workers and the strongest of the four factions. They mainly focus on Bilez goddess of the Winter and Tibbu the god of strength. Their diet is just raw meat, their bodies have evolved just to eat raw meat. Their daily activities are either training both in magic and fighting skills. They also work in the mines, this is their main way of trading. They also have hunting parties, they gather meat and fur for trading and for the cities. Spring: The Hippies are the calmest of the groups. The mainly focus on the Nonara the goddess of Spring and Dessura the goddess of Wisdom. Their daily activities are either working in the farms or relaxing and playing music. Their diet is all vegetables and fruits. They are hardcore Vegans and because of this they constantly try to change how the Winter Faction eats and way of life. Their clothing is more natural than the rest of the rest of the factions. They live in tents to get close to nature. Summer: The frat boys are all about their partying. The drinks they have for their top class party is Ciroc Summer Colada, Tanqueray Flor De Sevilla, and the Mirabeau Rose. The Frat Boys mainly focus on the Sutra of the goddess of Luck and Summer and Ocena the god of Ocean and Protection. Their daily activities are either working for the frat, but when they are not working they are partying. They play Valleyball, Pigskin, The Frat boys live in one giant sorority house where they non- stop the party. For their diet is mainly seafood. Their type of seafood is salmon, perch, bass, lobster, shrimp, swordfish, tuna, halibut, clams, and oysters. Most jobs for the frat boys are making the alcohol or fishing. The type of alcohol they’re batches of the alcohol is either just for them or only for trading. The clothing they wear is khaki shorts and tank tops with bad logos on them. Fall: The Valley Girls are all about their trends and pumpkin spice products. They mainly focus is Tredine the goddess of Fall and Mclusin the god of the Sky. Their daily activities are either working in StorBorks or working in the Spice fields. They also have social media for gossip and rumors. Their diet is mainly pumpkin spice baking products and very few vegetables, fruit, and meat. Their clothing they get from high-end department stores. This clothing is mainly legging and basic shirts or workout clothes. Special events: The hippie festival is a time of partying and hanging out with all the factions. This is a yearly tradition. this got started because it was the time when the Frat Boys and Vikings war. The festival is seven days long. The first two days are the beginning of the party. It is when each faction is getting there. It quieter than the next 5 days. The next 4 days in straight partying with dancing and sports games. After this, the last day is a day of blessing and praying to the gods for another great year. The Celebration of a new member is an event that happens several times a year. The main for gods Bilez, Nonara, Sutra, and Tredine. They create babies and give them to the faction. When the baby enters the mortal world they appear at a shrine in the middle of the land. There four paths, each path leads to another faction at the beginning of the path is a statue of the main gods. The baby knows which god created them and therefore crawl to that faction. The following faction, therefore, celebrates the welcoming of a new member.